


Animales Fantasmas

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Chole got ghost animals stuck in her head, Creepypasta, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Chole got ghostly animals stuck in her head.





	1. Chapter 1

Chole was walking to school but she heard creepy music in her head.

"Let me guess"

Chole pulled something out of her head, but it turns out she has ghostly animals are polar opposite roommates.

"Gracita Marimelita"

"Hello Chole"

"I thought you died in the 1950s"

"Chole Chole Chole when we died, our ghosts can enter people's heads and played a creepy song"

"You mean the one you could never ever sing."

Chole heard a creepy musical saw.

"Oh no if Slendy founds out that he got that song stuck in his head but i didn't blame you guys"

But Splendorman sings a song much to Slenderman's dismay.

"Uh-oh"

"Ugh i can't think fast with that song cycling through my skull!"

"Sorry Slenderman"

Slenderman growls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep it together keep it together keep it together!?"

"Hey Mr. grumpy man life gets you down you know what you gotta do?"

Slenderman growls.

"I don't know what i gotta do"

Chole began to sing a creepy song much to Slenderman's dismay.

"Chole no singing"

"Chole great i'm gonna get stuck with that song and now it's in my head!"

"Sorry"

..........

A ghost animal goes into Slenderman's ear while he's sleeping.

Slenderman humming.

"Catchy song Slendy catchy song....Aaaaah!!!!"

"Uh-oh?"


End file.
